To Live?
by MeltingInHisGoldenEyes
Summary: Bella was diagnosed with small cell lung cancer at the age of 14. With her time on this earth shortened her best friend is determined to give her what she always wanted. Edward Cullen is the famous son of the world famous doctor Carlisle Cullen. ALL HUMAN
1. Starting With Alice

**Starting With Alice**

**APOV**

**Song: 'Camisado by Panic! At The Disco'**

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_

_This was no accident _

_This was a therapeutic chain of events_

* * *

It's been 3 years since my best friend had been diagnosed with lung cancer. Small cell lung carcinoma, she's never smocked in her life but it was genetic, her mother, Renee died from the same thing just after she was born. Charlie had tried chemotherapy and radiation treatments but nothing ever fixed her. That's why last week she had been given 6 weeks left to live. I don't think I ever cried so much in my life. The weird thing was that Bella didn't cry, maybe the odd tear, but not what I was expecting, she said she knew most her life that one day this could happen to her and she had been preparing herself for it ever since. Those were the words that made something burn inside of me, a memory I had forgotten arose once again, and now I am standing outside of the, 'Time Flies' Foundation's door in the hospital.

_-Flashback-_

"_Bellaaaaaaa," I whined at my best friend looking at depressing cancer stuff on my computer, "I want to look at clothes and you don't even have cancer so we don't have to look at this stuff." _

_My friend continued to click on random links before she asked, "What would you do if I died Alice?"_

_I froze, why was she asking me this, "Bella, you are not going to die," I stated looking at my friends welling eyes, "you're not," I whispered pulling her into a embrace letting her cry onto my shoulder. _

"_Alice?" I heard her croak through her tears, she pulled her face from my shoulder and looked me in my watering eyes, "if I do die I want you to organize my funeral." I pulled her back so I could look at her fully in the eyes and even though I felt like breaking down with my friend I had to be brave, "You are not going to die."_

_We stared at each other for a minute before she wiped her eyes and turned back to the computer and whispered, "Just in case." I sighed but turned back to the computer with my friend, I could never understand what she felt like I just had to try and get her through. _

"_Ooo, look at that one," I said pointing at an ad at the side of the screen for 'The Time Flies Foundation'. A website came up showing different famous people's faces, "Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Madonna, Angelina Jolie, Brendon Urie and... Oh my GOD!" I screamed at Bella whose face was frozen on the name, "CARLISLE CULLEN! Bella he's so HOT!" I screamed trying to get my friend to enjoy my little happy dance around her room with me, I may only be 10 but I know a good-looking guy when I see one!_

"_What else does it say?" I asked Bella jumping up and down behind her as she read from the computer, "Alice it's one of those things where celebrities meet you before you, you know, like a last goodbye thing," she shrugged looking at the other names on the list. _

"_Who knows, maybe even Edmund's signed up," I said, she was already on E obviously looking for his name, "It's Edward," she mumbled as she scanned through the E's. No Edward. _

"_Bella, he's only 11 he's probably going to sign up when he turns 18 or something," I sighed sitting back down. Bella had had a major crush on Edward Cullen ever since she saw his picture last year, she didn't obsess over him like most the girls in our school but I knew deep inside that knew just as much about him as Lauren and Jessica did._

"_Alice, if I do get cancer, can you sign me up for this thing," she said pointing at the screen, I was about to go off on another one of my, 'You are not getting cancer' rants before she turned round and looked me straight in the eye, "If I do, not saying I will, but if I do, could you please try and get me on the list?"_

_I merely nodded hoping we would never have to talk about anything like this ever again_

_-End Flashback-_

I knocked on the door and opened it when I heard the, 'Please, come in'. The office didn't look big but did fit what looked like hundreds of shelves full of files on them. I looked over to look desk and saw an elderly lady sitting behind with gray hair but her eyes were covered with huge framed glasses, "Hello, there dear what can I help you with today?" she asked as I sat down on the chair opposite her.

"I was wondering if you could do something for my friend?" I asked in a low voice trying not to break down in front of, I looked down to her name tag, Mrs. Cope.

"Is she in this hospital, dear?" she asked standing up to the shelves, "yes."

"Well, there are a few people who travel to this hospital because they are good friends of Dr. Cullen, so there is quite a bit of choice," I looked up when she dropped tons of files on the desk in front of me. Mrs. Cope sat back on her chair and took a piece of paper out of her left hand draw and gestured for me to start looking through the name's, I quickly turned to C, to look for any Cullen's.

"Do you want this meeting recorded and televised or private?" she started her questions and I quickly replied, private.

"What's your friend's name, love?" she asked with her pen hovering over to paper.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said and a smile appeared on her face, "I know Bella, she used to come in here every week and look at the C section, she never seem to find what she was looking for but she is a lovely girl, what does she have?" Mrs. Cope said the smile fading slightly from her face.

"Terminal Small cell lung carcinoma," I said looking desperately through the C's for his name. How could I find it if Bella never had?

"Poor thing," I looked up and saw Mrs. Cope wiping a tear from her cheek, "Dear, there is a new folder I haven't yet added and a few are C's, would you like to see them?" She asked and a small smile played on her lips. "Yes, please, Mrs. Cope."

"Matilda, please call me Matilda," she handed me a file from one of her draws and opened it to a page before giving it to me.

_Eddie Cahill_

_Eric Close_

_Edward Cullen_

"HE'S HERE!" I shrieked jumping up and down pointing at his name so Mrs. Cope understood. She just laughed and sat down at her desk gesturing for me to sit down as well.

"I had a feeling Edward was the one she was looking for, he just turned 18 and Dr. Cullen said he had to sign up even if he only met one person for a life experience, I don't think he was into the idea much at first so I've been saving the file for Miss. Bella hoping he was the one she was looking for," she sighed and fished signing the sheet.

"You know she was looking for Edward?" I asked as I signed my name.

"Well, Miss. Bella would always go to the C's that when she saw Cullen her face would light up but go back down when she saw it was Carlisle so I just presumed it was Edward not Emmett. I've met that boy, very scary, especially when he started hugging me, my back still hurts," Mrs. Cope laughed rubbing her back. But before I could stop myself I ran around the table giving her a big hug, hopefully not hurting her back more, "I love you, Mrs. Cope," I screamed into the hug and when I let go I couldn't stop jumping.

"Will next Monday, 10 o'clock in the morning be fine?" she asked after getting over the shock, I screamed 'yes' before bombarding her with more, 'I love you' 's and then turning towards the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Cope," I waved before I closed the door with Bella's wig in my hand.

I ran through the halls of the hospital ready to see Bella.

_I can't tell her. Surprise, I can't tell her. Surprise._

These words were spinning round my head and I couldn't stop thinking that I will have done something for my friend that I didn't have to shop for.

I turned into her room and saw her lying on the bed with her usual read, Wuthering Heights.

"Cathy's dies," I said as skipped into the room still on my high. Bella put the book down, took one look at me and sighed, "What have you done?" she asked giving me a stern look.

"I got you a wig!" I shrieked and ran over to her handing her the mahogany couloured wig.

"Alice it's exactly the same as my old hair," she took another look at it, "same colour AND same style, you could have at least made me a red head," she said but put the wig on anyway and she turned into old Bella again and my smile grew.

"I love you, Bells," I cried as I engulfed her in a hug which she tightly returned.

"So what have you done?" she asked into my hair.

"It's a surprise," she groaned, "a really, really good one, I promise you will love it."

"The last time you said that was my birthday," she groaned remembering.

"It was your 17th it needed to go off with a bang!" I laughed.

"That didn't mean you had to blow up my CAR!" she yelled waving her arms around looking like a manic.

"I bought you a new one," I said as I started playing with her new locks.

"I suppose you did," she sighed and looked down at her shoes before hopping off the bed.

"Let's go," she linked my arm through hers and headed for the door, "so what's this surprise?" she asked as we walked through the halls waving good bye to everyone we past. Being here every day for the past 3 years meant you started to get to know everybody.

"All I'm giving away is that on Monday I am dressing you and we are coming here early around 7," she moaned, "7?"

"Yes, we have to get all your tests done before 10," but before she could prey anymore she turned to me as we walked down the street, "Is my wig on right?" she asked fiddling around with it with her spare hand.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her confused and a slight flush came to her cheeks, "because loads of people are staring," she whispered to me as her eyes fell to the floor.

"That's because they are all wondering how someone so beautiful could live in Forks," I said lightly giving her a nudge as I watched the blush creep up her neck.

"Alice, you're the beautiful one," she said her head now looking down at the ground, "I'm just normal."

I looked up at my slightly taller friend with a sad frown, "You are way past the realms of normal, Bella."

Her blush reddened as we continued down the street towards our house.

**EPOV**

"Hello Edward," my father said as I sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Hi," I said wanting to get this over with, I had homework and essays to do.

"We agreed that you would enroll in the 'Time Flies Foundation' and that you didn't have to do more than one patient if you didn't want to," Carlisle had said if I signed up for this it would be more likely that I would get into an Ivy League Uni. So I complied, "well, you have already have a client," he said as he threw down a file in front of me with a smile.

I opened it up and the first thing I noticed was the gender; Female. Oh god, I mentally groaned. I don't know why it just seemed that every 'female' saw something in me that they liked and the continuous proposals just got worse and more boring each time.

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Illness: Terminal Small cell lung carcinoma _

_Smoker: No_

_Drinker: No_

_Day Of Visit: Monday 27__th__ October_

_Time Of Visit: 10:00 am _

_Room: 3014_

I nodded at the file. I felt a wave of sympathy pool over me. Isabella was younger than me and she most likely will die of a disease that she didn't cause, if this non-smoker allegation was true. I closed the door and waved quickly towards my father.

I walked down the hospital halls. _3008, 3009, 3010, 3011, 3012, 3013... 3014. _I turned into the room hoping to catch a glimpse of Isabella Swan. But no-one was in there. I started towards the reception desk hoping that nothing had happened.

"I was wondering if you knew where patient in room 3014 was, David?" I asked the receptionist.

"You mean, Bella?" He asked and I just nodded my head. Bella. Bella, was such a beautiful name, "she just left with Alice she comes back everyday though at around 9 to start her tests. It's a real pity about her, everyone here loves her and Alice of course," David explained with a smile and I said my thanks before exiting the hospital. Everyone here loves her? Does that mean Carlisle knows her?

That would explain the smile when he handed me the file. But what was I to know? Maybe he was just in a good mood.

* * *

_It's not so pleasant _

_And it's not so conventional _

_It sure as hell ain't normal _

_But we deal, we deal_

_-Camisado, Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

Thank you for reading... the next chapter is up now for those who read this on Decision! Please reveiw... x

Thank you again,

edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever

* * *


	2. Meeting

**First Meetings**

**BPOV**

**Song: Karma Police by Radiohead**

_Karma Police_

_I've given all I can_

_It's not enough_

_I've given all I can _

* * *

Alice stuck to her 'surprise' and wouldn't tell me anything. I am sitting on my bed in room 3014, which will be the room I will soon see last. Alice came round at 5, she dressed me in a short black, dress but I refused to wear it. I went over to my wardrobe and picked the only dress she had bought me I would wear in public. It was 'Beny and Hizzin has a deep v-neckline and full-length sleeves, the mini length makes this dress perfect for layering or with tights and the soft shape of the dress and drop waist will accent your curves, God, Bella how could you not know that?' Alice's exact words, I was also forced into a pair of dark brown, suede heels and various necklaces and bracelets hanging of me. As well as the first dress I refused make up and anything she was going to do to my new hair, even if it did look too much like my old plain hair for my taste.

All my tests were finished and I was just waiting for Alice's big surprise. I started fidgeting with the end of my dress trying to avert my mind from anything that didn't have to do with the reason I was in the hospital. While trying to do this, it just seemed that my mind wonder to him. Edward Cullen. I am so weird and obsessed it's scary, I dream every night of what it would be like to meet him but I don't know anything about the guy for all I know he could be an evil bastard who hates everyone on earth and wants to kill everyone slowly looking into their eyes while sucking all the blood from their veins... well, maybe not that bad. But I didn't know anything about this guy and it just seemed every time I saw his picture or his name was mentioned everything made sense for a second and I felt like I knew why I was here. But as I said, I didn't even know the guy.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she ran into the room, "Your surprise is in the elevator and will be here in 27... no, 24 seconds so close your eyes," Alice ran over to me and soon everything went black as her tiny hand covered my eyes. I heard a shuffle of feet at the door and then silence, I turned towards the noise, trying to figure out what it was.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" I heard Alice's high pitched voice ring from beside me.

"Hi," I felt my heart beat suddenly increase at the sound of his voice, it was perfect, just like velvet. I didn't know who this was but I needed to see them, just to see if their face had anything compared to their perfect voice. I reached my hand up and peeled Alice's fingers away, I turned to Alice and saw her beaming towards the door and my eyes quickly shot in that direction to see what she was looking at.

Oh my god. My life dream had come true and I didn't know what to do, I was frozen staring into the emerald orbs I had had so many dreams about.

Edward Cullen.

THE Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway of my hospital room staring at me. As a reflex I shot my hand up to check that my wig was on properly. It was. So why was he just standing looking at me like that? I'm sure I was doing the same, pictures didn't do him justice. His hair was dishevelled and flew out in all directions, his skin was pale white but showed such contracted to the emerald of his piercing eyes, his mouth was opened partly but you could see the sparkling, white teeth from behind his pink lips, his jaw line was perfect and his body was just the same... perfect. His rippling muscles stood out from beneath the white of his shirt and you could see his legs were toned even from beneath his dark jeans.

I took a deep breath trying to steady my nerves.

"I'm gunna go I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun," I didn't really listen to what she was saying until she shouted from the hall, 'Remember protection!" I'm sure I blushed a hundred shades of red but didn't look away from his widening eyes. When I thought the lump in my throat had disappeared I tried to break the silence, "H-hi, c-come and sit h-here," I stuttered pointing to the chair I turned to face as he walked towards it. GREAT, I screamed to myself, now he thinks you're an idiot, how nice!?

He held out his hand for me to shake, " Edward Cullen," his voice rung through my ears like a lullaby I took his hand and felt a pulse of energy pulse through it, I gripped onto his hand tighter, as he did to mine, trying to keep the feeling there, "Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella?" He realised my hand and I tried not to frown at the loss of feeling. He shot a crocked smile at me and I felt my heart flip inside my chest, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude asking but what are you doing here?" I asked and I am sure the blush on my already red cheeks shone more.

I thought I saw a frown on his face before he answered, "This is room 3014 isn't it?" he asked looking towards the door, "yes."

He turned back to me before the questioning in his eyes disappeared, "Oh yeah I forgot, your friend, Alice I presume, signed you for the 'Time Flies foundation' as I surprise, I kinda forgot," he shrugged, "Surprise?" I laughed at the puzzled look on his face and it was like I forgot who he was.

"Surprise?" I asked through my giggles, "great opening line Edward." I laughed and saw a variety of emotions pass through his face until he settled on humour.

"Well, I try my hardest," he said his hand flying over his heart.

"So, tell me about yourself if what Alice said about coming back in a few hours is true I need to know something about you," I said folding my legs and gesturing for him to start when I was comfortable.

"Well, my names Edward Cullen, as you know. Erm... I turned 18 on the 20th June. I have a brother called Emmett, who needs serious mental help, he's engaged to Rosalie whose brother is my best friend Jasper, who is obsessed with the civil war for reasons unknown. My father is a doctor, Carlisle and my mother, Esme is an interior designer and... I play the piano and listen to music most of the time," he sent me a quick smile before gesturing towards me, "what about you?" He smiled again and I couldn't deny him.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. I am 17. I live with dad here in Forks. My best friend Alice is basically my sister, I either sleep at her house or she at mine so we are never apart, we do everything together and basically have one brain. We even finish of each other's sentences sometimes," I laughed along with him and suddenly I felt comforted, like I could tell him anything and that's when it just ran out of my mouth and the tears started forming, "my mom died a year and half after giving birth to me of lung cancer, the same thing I have. I miss her loads but I don't want to upset Alice by talking about it. I know I should be able to talk to Alice about everything but when it comes to my cancer I don't want to make her carry the burden as well so I don't talk about it even though its burning up inside of me," the tears were rolling down my cheeks of their own accord and they wouldn't stop. I felt horrible that Edward just sat there listening to me babble on about something he wasn't interested in but then he just came over and wrapped his arms around me. I lay my head against his hard, warm chest and I felt the same shock pulse through my system. I clung to his shirt trying to keep the sensation there and he let me.

By the time Alice came back into the room, 7 hours later declaring that we had to leave or else Charlie would kill her, we were still in the same position. Although I wasn't crying, I was just looking up into his sparking eyes laughing at some story from his thrilling childhood with Emmett. I told him everything about me it just all spilled out and when I told him something about my mom or my cancer he just held me tighter making the electricity pulse through us faster. My heart was accelerating and doing summersaults for the past 7 hours and I hadn't minded, it felt amazing.

His arms unrevealed from me and I held back my wince at the loss of his touch. I looked up into his eyes which were staring straight back at me, an emotion buried in them I couldn't figure out. We just continued to stand there looking into each other's eyes, I was content and happy without the touch of his skin and would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for Alice's whine in the back of my thoughts, "Bellaaaaaaa," her voice rattled through my brain and I blushed wondering how long I had been staring up at the god in front of me.

I felt a cold, finger lift up my chin, an electric shock pulsed through me once again, "Do you mind if I could back?" my heart skipped beats thinking this Adonis would ever want to spend time with me.

I just nodded knowing my voice would fail me if I ever tried to talk. He shot a crooked smile in my direction and I held onto the bed tighter for support since my legs seemed to have given up.

"Well, I will see you soon, Bella," he lifted my hand up to his mouth and his smooth, cold lips pressed against it. My hands gripped the bed tighter.

He started moving towards the door and just before he turned the corner I whispered, "soon," I felt the grin slid onto my face and I kept my head towards the door silently hoping for him to make a return. My eyes fluttered down towards my hand, the wonderful sensation was still flickering through it from where his lips had touched. I stroked my fingers across trying to keep the feeling.

I heard come from behind me. I turned finally remembering my best friend would have been there, witnessing the whole thing. The familiar blush crept onto my eyes and I couldn't meet her gaze.

"So..." she started, "did you like my surprise?" I looked up and saw the grin that had spread across her face. I let out a giggle but it came out more as a sigh, "yes."

For a minute there

I lost myself

See, for a minute there

I lost myself

_-Karma Police, Radiohead_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!? **

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**

**P.S. I write faster with reviews ;)**


	3. I Love You, Mike

**_Disclaimer: I am sadly not the genius Stephanie Meyer so I_****_ do not own Twilight... sadly..._**

**I Love You, Mike**

**BPOV**

**Song: The Scientist by Coldplay**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart._

_

* * *

_

"Alice, I feel horrible," I cried, "I don't want to get 'the best present of my life' when I feel like I am going to die any second." Alice glared at my attempt at a joke and continued apply layers of paint all over my face.

"Alice, may I ask what we are doing?" I asked still wondering why she still wasn't showing me her 'inspiration'.

"You are bugging the heck out of me so you can look at the book," she smiled and handed me the book from her bag. I quickly took it desperate to know what the hell she was so excited about while dressed as a clown applying more paint to my face, not that I could look any stupider in my own clown suit. I turned the book in my hands to look at the title, '101 things to do before you die'. I raised one eyebrow at Alice and she just burst out laughing, "I don't want to miss anything," she said, "especially dressing up as a clown and working at a charity event, I thought we'd do the first three together." She continued with my face and I opened it to the first page, 'Dress up as a clown,' it had a tick next to it and a detailed description of exactly what we were wearing, with picture, typical Alice. I turned to the next page and saw, 'Work at a charity event' I put the book back in her bag waiting for my next instruction, thinking about the visit I had received a week ago. Edward had started visiting nearly every day and he was one of my best friends, I could tell him things I couldn't even dream of telling Alice and he would always listen. Every time he came a hole, that had never been filled, overflowed and I felt so complete. He would always say, 'See you soon' before he left but it seemed soon wasn't soon enough when it came to him.

* * *

"Dog?" I asked the little girl in front of me as she begged me to blow her a balloon. I took a balloon out of my pocket, secretly cursing Alice in my head for making me humiliate myself. At least the girl picked an easy animal, I hoped. I blew up the little sausage balloon staring at it a bit hoping for it to turn into a dog by itself.

"Dog. Dog. Dog," the girl started chanting in front of me as I looked questionably at the item in my hands. I looked around and saw Alice blowing up tons of balloons for the massive group of kids crowded round her. Of course, Alice Brandon had to know how to blow a balloon in the shape of a bloody dog.

Alice pulled out a balloon from her pocket the same as mine and I tried to copy her as her fingers rushed through the movements. I looked back at the thing that my balloon had turned into, while Alice handed the child in front of her a perfect dog I looked down at mine and just saw a million knots in the balloon.

"That's not a dog," the girl in front of me crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

"Yeah, it is," I said optimistically, _a dead mutated dog._

"I want a proper dog, please?" the girl asked looking up at me with the sweetest eyes ever. I really wanted to make her a dog. I just couldn't.

"Erm..." I was trying to think of something to say to her before I felt a hand rummage in my balloon pocket accompanied by a velvet voice, "I think I can do that," it said but I turned around to check I wasn't imagining him there. I wasn't. There he stood with an already made dog in his hand before bending down to give it to the small girl.

"Is that a proper dog?" he asked with a laugh as the girl just nodded and ran off towards a group of girls.

"So we meet again, Miss Swan," he said taking my hand once again and placing his smooth, cold lips against my skin leaving an electric pulse behind when it was released. I felt the blush rush to my face and gulped, trying to prepare myself for a full sentence.

"No I'm just so amazing you're imagining me here," I smiled as I was able to achieve my full sentence as he smirked.

"Amazing is barley even half of it," I thought I heard him mumble.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he started to lead me over to a table surrounded by people in expensive looking suits. As I walked closer I saw every one turn to look at me and, per usual, I reached up to check my wig was on right. However, when my hand lifted up it wasn't my smooth, brown wig my hand fell through but a huge afro. I could feel my face turn bright red remembering that I was in a clown suit walking towards these rich business men.

Oh god, I think I see Carlisle Cullen. Shit!

"Edward, this is really embarrassing please can I go back and fail at blowing up dogs for children please?" he turned to look at me and an electric pulse shot threw my body. A blush rose to my cheeks at the images of Edward and I running threw my head. I had only known him for a week yet I knew something was there, _a connection? _The pulse was still shooting threw me as my blush grew with the rudeness of my mind. _Stop it, Bella, he's a friend!_

"I suppose you have already met my dad but I wanted you to meet Jasper," he said as a gorgeous blonde strode over to us.

"_Jasper?" _Of course, he is just too nice and kind and smart and funny and amazing and han- _Bella stop, _I knew it, he is gay.

"Yeah, he's my friend," a blush rose to my cheeks once again, okay he's not gay.

The blonde stopped in front of us and I took his extended hand, there was no spark, "My name's Jasper Whitlock, it's nice to meet you ma'am," he had a strong southern accent, Alice likes southern accents.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you too," once again I realised I was dressed in a clown suit and blushed.

"You do that a lot?" he laughed and my blush only grew.

"Bella!" I heard a whining voice from behind me and saw Alice running towards me it made me feel better that she was also dressed in a ridiculous suit.

She froze when she saw Jasper and they just stared at each other not even talking. I had to look away it felt too personal. I turned and saw Edward in the same predicament. I laughed and dragged him back out to where the children were, deliberating whether or not to, or was allowed, to run away.

"Come on," Edward laughed before he grabbed my hand, the same spine shivering spark ran through me, and we started for the exit.

On the way out we were bombarded by millions of children but laughed as we sped past them all.

"Edward, I'm starting to feel bad," I said through my laughter as we exited the building.

"About what exactly?" he asked as we started walking down the road towards the hospital.

"Those kids. I should have made them dogs."

"I think no dog is better than a mutated dog... they would have been scarred for life if you made them a dog," he laughed at my expense and I swatted his arm.

"Cheers," I laughed along with him, finally noticing how beautiful his laugh was and that my snorting couldn't sound anywhere near as magical, I stopped.

"What do you want to do then, since I haven't really done anything fun for months?" I asked hoping whatever he came up with was good.

"Erm... well, I kind of already volunteered at the hospital," he looked down at his shoes with a frown on his face. I don't know why but I felt like I had been punched repeatedly in the stomach at the look on his face.

"With the kids? Publicity thing?" I asked as we came into the lobby.

"Yes with the cancer children and no not for publicity doing it makes me feel that maybe I'm doing something with my life," he shrugged and shot me a crooked smile that sent my heart into over drive.

"Wow, can I come?" I asked hoping the answer was yes, I didn't want to be by myself while Alice went all mushy with Jasper.

"Of course," she sent another grin my way and I thought I was going to die right then.

We turned into a room where there were not more than 10 children sitting there who started laughing and clapping as we entered the room.

"EDWARD!" a small black haired girl, that reminded me of a younger Alice, ran up to Edward and hugged his legs before getting picked up and thrown over his shoulder laughing while hitting his back telling him to put her down. He just laughed and threw her onto one of the couches and started tickling her.

"STOP- EDW-ARD!" she screamed through her laughter.

"What's the magic word?" he asked laughing as well.

"PLEASE!" she screamed and ran towards me when he stopped. She pulled you in front of me and stuck out her tiny hand.

"My name is Jessica but everyone calls me Jess, so you can call me Jess," she laughed and let go of my hand and hugged my legs, "I'm 4, what's your name?"

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," Jess smiled but looked up at me expectantly, "I'm 17."

"You're old like Edward," she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a bed in the corner of the room while Edward sat with a boy, that looked like he was trying desperately to hide his bald head beneath his hands.

I looked back at Jess and saw her looking towards the boy also, "Who is he?" I asked and I saw a blush similar to mine flood her cheeks.

"Mike," she giggled and her blush grew.

"How old is he?" I asked as she continued to look at him.

"5," her cheeks were flaming and she tried to cover them with her hands.

"Is he your friend?" I asked.

"Best," she sighed her cheeks more red than before.

"You should tell him that you like him," I said but tried not to laugh as her eyes grew big and she scream-whispered, "I DONT LIKE MIKE!" the blush on her cheeks and covered her whole face and neck. I looked at her questioningly until she sighed, "I love him." She giggled and continued to look in his direction.

"You should go tell him."

"Did you tell Edward or did he tell you?" she asked and I tried to hide the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"What?! No, Edward and I are just friends," she laughed and her small palm pated my cheek.

"Sure, sure. If that's true why do you keep on looking at each other all lovey-dovey?" she said tilting her head to one side. The blush on my cheeks grew.

"We don't!"

"Yes, you do I'm not blind. Anyway, you should tell him you like him."

"Why don't you show me how to do it with Mike?" I asked and her smile vanished her face looked in a position of thinking.

"Okay," she stood up and winked at me.

I followed her as she moved towards Mike's back. Edward shot me a questioning look, even that sent my heart into hysterics, I just smiled at him and cast my eyes back to Jess.

She poked his shoulder and her turned around, "Hey Jess," he smiled shyly towards her. Jess' little hands took hold of both his shoulders and she smiled and said, "I love you," because pecking him on the lips. He was frozen until they both burst out laughing and he grabbed her hand and pecked it, "me too."

Jess turned to Edward and said, "you come with me," she grabbed his hand and led him over to the same bed I was dragged over to.

"So, Mike, where you taking Jess on your first date?" I asked, sort of jealous that he had had his first kiss at 5 and I am 17 and I haven't ever been kissed. Edward flickered into my mind at this thought with more disgraceful images along with him.

"I didn't think of that," he put his hand to his cheek, thinking, "maybe I could take her out to dinner like they do in the movies, I have $2 saved up," he nodded and ran away bringing back with him two $1 bills.

We carried on talking about Jess until she and a scared looking Edward can back.

"We should go," he said holding out a hand to help me up, once again my body tingled at his touch. We walked towards the door when Jess piped up, "Why are you dressed as a clown Bella?" I looked down remembering what I was wearing and blushed, "It's the only clothes she has," Edward answered and I laughed at Jess and Mike's shocked faces.

"When you two get married you should buy Bella new clothes Edward," she stated as Edward opened the door.

"I will remember that Jess," the blush that already spread on my cheeks burned my face and I couldn't begin imagining how red I was.

"This one's a keeper Edward," she winked at him before running away dragging Mike along behind her.

* * *

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Running in circles, chasing tails,  
And coming back as we are._

_-The Scientist, Coldplay_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please reveiw... thank you for reading**

**edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever**

* * *


	4. Frequently

**Disclaimer: I wish i did, but i don't. The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns so go look for her instead :D**

**Frequently**

**BPOV**

**Song: Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits**

_A lovestruck Romeo sings a streets us serenade  
Laying everybody low with me a love song that he made  
Finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?_

_

* * *

_

"So what happened after I left?" I asked a bouncing Alice after she had finally decided to arrive at her house.

"Why are you in my house?" she asked obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Sleepover, and in your sleepover rules it stats basically that whatever you aren't saying to me you have to tell. Now spill," I laughed as she threw herself onto her bed next to me with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Jazz..." she sighed still not answering any off my questions, "We talked and laughed and talked and laughed, oh my god Bella he's so funny and handsome and amazing," she sighed dramatically before pulling my face centimetres from hers, "and he kissed me goodnight," she squealed and blew on me," you can smell him, can't you?" she smiled before dropping my face and falling straight to sleep against her sheets as I recalled my night. I felt a small smile play on my face at the thought.

After we left the children's ward, and the loved up Jessica and Mike, we just walked around Forks, using Alice's words, we talked and laughed and talked and laughed. But I didn't get anything as brilliant as a goodnight kiss at the end of my fairytale.

It's so stupid. To feel so connected to someone even though you've have only known them a week, even if you've spent every hour together, even thought it feels like you've known them for your whole life, even though every minute you spend with them you just know your falling even deeper in love with the perfection that is Edward Cullen.

The ache in my heart burned now I was away from him and it could only be healed when the beautiful, bronze haired Adonis comes again, this I have learnt from past experience. My heart felt like it was broken anytime the touch of our skin parted.

I love him.

And I know I can't tell him.

Soon I will... most defiantly.

Be dead.

Sooner or later it is going to happen.

Sooner or later it will happen to anybody.

Just my ticket on that train is leaving sooner.

I pushed back the tears that were threatening to spread and lay my head down on my pillow. Knowing my dreams would only star one character.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Juliet says hey its Romeo you nearly gimme a heart attack  
He's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriends back  
You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?_

_

* * *

_

I woke up as I felt the warmth and light of the sun flicker onto my face. I flipped over to try and stop the annoyance but forgot that I was already dangerously close to the edge of the bed. A small squeal escaped my lips before I covered my eyes preparing for my unfortunate landing. The meeting never came as two arms encircled my waist, I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"What did you ever do without me?" the Adonis laughed as he placed me on my two feet. I was still stood frozen, my eyes pushed tight making sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I don't know," I whispered, a small smile playing on my face, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Exactly," I opened my eyes, my breath hitched at how close we were.

I knew it then, I had fallen.

I had fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"Alice says you have to get dressed and meet us downstairs, apparently you will know what to wear," his cool breath fanned across my face, making it harder for me to breathe.

"Stop it," I whispered, "It's hardly fair."

"What?" he asked I could hear the confusion laced in his voice.

"Dazzling people," I opened my eyes, my breathing still hadn't calmed.

"I dazzle people?" his head was tilted to one side, and his eyes curious, his crooked smile playing at the side of his lips. I merely nodded, not trusting myself with anymore unnecessary words, "Do I dazzle you?" he asked slowly.

"Frequently," I admitted before pulling out of his safe arms and into the cold bathroom, where I saw a set of clothes that were most likely to be my set accompanied with a bag of make-up. _Joy. _

I nodded in approval at the jeans and blue spaghetti strap top I was given, they would go nicely with my converse, but I wasn't so happy about the small piece of black lace that of 30 minutes of investigating finally discovered was supposed to cover my bottom. As if.

I shoved everything on anyway knowing there was no way I could get argue my way out of this. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice, Edward and Jasper sitting around the small island in the middle of the kitchen gushing over how brilliant it was to finally get a warm day in Forks.

2 weeks it had been since I had known Edward. Finally there would be sun.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I sat onto the empty seat and picked up a piece of toast, "What we doing today?"

"Edward and Jasper are going to take you hiking, how amazing is that?" I felt myself stiffen at the word, _hiking, _how could she do this to me?

I felt warm breath in my ear accompanied by the velvety voice, "Don't worry I'll keep you safe," my breathing stopped then quickened as he pulled away. This must not be good for my ever decreasing health.

* * *

_Juliet the dice were loaded from the start  
And I bet and you exploded in my heart  
And I forget the movie song  
When you wanna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

_

* * *

_

Now I found myself walking up a massive mountain or hill, I'm not quite sure, try to stop myself from falling over and dying right here. The many times I had already fallen over there was always a pair of perfect arms waiting to catch me.

"Oh my," I heard Alice gasp and I ran, or walked quicker, up the slope to see a beautiful open meadow. The small meadow was perfectly rounded and filled with an array of different coloured wild flowers. There was a stream that was trickling at one end and the whole area was flooded with the white light of the sun that had managed to escape through the gaps of the over shadowing green trees. It was beautiful.

I felt a warm hand slip into my own and lifted it above my head, spinning me around.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"_We _are dancing," he stated with a nod before he picked my feet off the ground and placed them on his own.

"Edward, there's no music," I whispered as he began to twirling us around smoothly.

"We can make our own," he whispered back as we flowed around the small light floating through the meadow. I looked up into glistening emerald orbs and saw my reflection, I was happy. Something I hadn't been in such a long time. And I liked t, being happy. Being free. Being in love.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward's perfect face started leaning closer to mine finally closing the gap between our lips that had been left open for way too long. I felt his fingers slowly wind into my hair and mine mirrored his movements.

Everything was perfect as we were connected.

Everything was perfect whenever we were together.

Everything was perfect when I was with Edward...

* * *

_Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals ?_

Where you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold  
You promised me everything you promised me think and thin  
Now you just says oh Romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him

_-Romeo and Juliet, Dire Straits_

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so sorry i havent updated in forever, i would give you excuses but i dont want to bore you. I'm sorry. PLease review? I tried to get a chapter ot a searly as i could... R&R!_**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**

* * *


	5. Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, never have, never will, and for that am sorry... but it belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer!**

**Time**

**BPOV**

**Song: Sleepwalking by Faker**

_Maybe don't beat me up _

_Cuz I got no sleep today _

_You said you were sleepwalking _

_But what the fuck is that anyway _

_And it still feels a little over time _

_Like I've been letting go_

* * *

I have never been in love before. But ever since that moment in the meadow I knew that it was the best thing that could ever happen. To anyone. I had even withstood Alice's make up and shopping torture up to this point, a week exactly from the day in the meadow, when finally I could go out with Edward as more than just friends. We had been inseparable for the past week, we hadn't kissed since, he's apparently too much of a gentleman to kiss me again until our first date. I was so excited I did even care what Alice was layering on my face, looking surprised that I wasn't battling against what she was putting on me. I was so nervous about everything. What he would think of me? What I should say? What I should do? What should I do with my hands? What if I fall over? The last one was inevitable but I was still worried about it. Edward was too perfect for someone like me.

"Bella stop worrying, he is going to love you," Alice said as she stood back putting her eye liner down, "and by the look of you he is going to die as soon as he sees you," she laughed and I blushed patting down my wig.

"Stand up," she said, even though standing up in these death traps was easier said than done, "Bella, you look amazing. Don't slouch, stand up straight, and look proud," I sighed wishing that this would be over soon.

Just like a miracle the door bell rung and echoed though the otherwise quiet house. Alice lifter her arm up to look at her watch, "Not too early, not to late, just on time. He's doing well so far," Alice noted to herself as she checked of points on her list of a perfect date, she was insane.

"Alice, please don't scare him away before I have even stepped out of the door," I pleaded.

"It would take something massive to keep that man away from your door, Bella," she laughed and pulled me downstairs, the deathtraps still attached to my feet. Alice opened the door and I blushed just looking at the god on the other side, only looking at me.

"Only looking at Bella," Alice mumbled to herself, "check." Like I said, insane.

"Come on, we better leave before Alice loses all sense of reality," I whispered at his trying to push him out the door.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, I turned round and saw a flash before Alice ran down the drive handing the picture to a smiling Edward, another flash, "another one for good luck," she laughed and handed the second one to me.

"Alright mum," I laughed as Edward and I continued down the drive to his shiny, silver volvo holding to door open for me before getting in himself.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Just wait and see," he laughed his musical laugh again and I leaned back as we continued talking.

We had been walking through a small patch of trees when Edward stopped and looked at me. He pulled me through the last of the trees to expose La Plush beach, in front of me I saw a blanket, with a picnic basket place in the middle, surrounded by tikki-torches which lit up the dark beach to create a small passage from trees to blanket, then blanket to water. Edward walk over, our hands intertwined, and sat me down on the blanket opening up the basket to reveal mountains of Italian food.

"You won't die it's not my cooking, well half is, my helped so at least half of it should be edible, you should try the mushroom ravioli, I do a killer mushroom ravioli," He smiled as he put the food in a semi-circle around us and we started eating.

"This is delicious, Edward," I exclaimed as I continued eating the ravioli, "I can't believe you cooked this."

"I did learn from the best," he laugh as I gave him a questioning look, "mum taught me, she's a kick ass cook," I just laughed as Edward continued giving me a story of his childhood with Emmett.

After I was so full of mushroom ravioli and chocolate mousse, I put my fork down and lay on my back next to Edward.

"You want to go swimming, Bella?" Edward asked breaking our gaze.

I laughed, "Do you even know how cold that water going to be?" I asked through my laughter.

"Yes," he said, he stood up and started pulling of his trouser and shirt until he was stripped down to his silk, green boxers, I couldn't help but stare at his chiseled chest until he spoke again, "live," was his only word before he ran down the lighted part of the beach and jumped into the water. I watched as his body resurfaced , I could see the droplets falling from his drenched bronze hair and down his ripped torso. I remembered his last words in my head _live _and started stripping myself of the dress Alice had hung on me until I remained in my underwear, also hand chosen by Alice. I ran down the lightened beach, the cool air hitting my skin until I reached the water and followed Edward's example, jumping in. The freezing water consumed me as I pulled up with a scream.

"It's so cold!" I laughed as Edward pulled me over to him, his green eyes sparkling, "Your wigs wet," he laughed as he slid it off my head and held it in his hand. MY hands immediately reached up to cover my bald head, my hands were pushed off and held between two other that let the trail of electric pulses plunge through me, "You're perfect just the way you are." I smile and blushed before one of his cold fingers stroked along my jaw line and circled my lips, "You're beautiful," he whispered before his cold lips pressed against my own and they moved in sync leaving electric shocks all through my body from the places his fingers lightly stroked across. As we pulled apart I saw the crooked smile that stretched across Edward's face and I knew a smile of my own was plastered on mine.

"Come on," he laughed and we walked out of the water, my hand in his, the cold air hitting our bodies as we ran to his volvo, I pulled on my dress and dried off as best as I could with the jumper Edward had handed to me, before turning to him.

"What are we doing now?" I asked as he took my hand in his own pressing his lips slowly against it.

"How do you feel about meeting my parents? Well, my mum since you already know my dad," he shot me a crooked smile and I couldn't refuse, even though the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering again.

We pulled up at his house and he squeezed my hands, I had a feeling he knew what I was feeling, nausea.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine, they are going to love you. Carlisle already does," he smiled and opened my door for me before I could even reach for the handle. His arm encircled around my waist before he lifted my chin and pressed his lips lightly against mine own making my heart beat erratically, "everything is going to be fine," he repeated as he pushed his key into the door.

"Edward, is that you?" I heard a sweet voice call from the left of me before a beautiful woman appeared from through a door, her chestnut hair was flowing down her back and the pale of her skin contrasted against the green of her eyes, like Edward's, just not emerald more a darker shade.

"You must be Bella," she smiled as she made her way over wiping her hand on her apron before offering it to me, I gladly shook it and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said as she realised her hand.

"Oh no, no Mrs and Mr's in this house, my name is Esme. It's great to know Edward has finally gotten a girlfriend, his father and I were starting to think he was gay," she laughed and Edward groaned, "Mum."

"What? There is nothing wrong with being gay, I thought we taught you better than to be homophobic Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she scolded.

"No, I'm not homophobic, mum. I just don't want to talk about this in front of Bella."

"Well, Bella, Jasper and Edward were always so close and Jasper never had a girlfriend either so what would anyone have thought?" she asked me as I smiled at the conversation.

"I would have thought the same thing, Esme," I laughed along with her before he smiled at Edward.

"Why don't you play something for Bella on the piano, Edward? Esme asked Edward then turned to me, "Bella would like that I think." She said, "Yes I would," I joined in liking Esme already.

"I thought you always said not to show off, mum?" Edward grinned at Esme.

"Oh my boy, there are some circumstances when showing off is the right thing to do. Like now for instance," I said at Esme as she pushed Edward and I onto a piano seat and quickly left the room.

"Esme amazing Edward," I whispered leaning my head on his shoulder feeling dizzy.

"I know I'm very lucky," he laughed before his fingers started filing across the ivory keys of the grand piano, "showing off time," he laughed as I stood frozen. A composition so complex, so luxuriant, was streaming from the keys, it was impossible to believe only one pair of hands were playing it, the sound which had since the start slowed, transforming into something of a softer rhythm. I closed my eyes and the piece began to slow considerably becoming even more sweet and calming on every note. I opened my eyes and stared into his glowing emerald orbs.

"It's yours," he whispered as he kissed my forehead sweetly, his hands still playing.

"You wrote this?" I asked bewildered.

"For you," I lay my head back down onto his chest the dizziness becoming worse than ever. I stood up quickly, "Edward I'm not feeling to good," I said, I lifted my hand up and saw it shaking, "Edward?" I whispered as everything went black. I heard the beautiful melody stop as the pair of familiar arms caught me, calling my name, pleading me to come back.

* * *

_You used to call me up _

_And I'd forget what to say _

_You said this messengers sleepwalking _

_And I thought maybe you'd come my way _

_Yeah, it still feel a little over time_

_-Sleepwalking, Faker_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! Please review and i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to make up for the 'not updating in months' but i dont think two chapters will work... i'll try and get another one out soon. Maybe tomorrow! There will only be about 3 or 4 chapters left including the epilouge so i'll try and finish quickly...**

**I've never done this before so i was wondering if it will work, can i please have 20 reviews and i will try and get a chapter out tomorrow or the day after? Please?**

**You know what they say... reviews are to authors like sock is to shoe, it keeps them going longer but it doesn't really need to be there! **

**Please review and thank you for reading,**

**edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever**


	6. Darkness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly, although i wish i do, in my dreams Edward's mine! But my dreams arn't real therefore Edward isn't mine..._

**Darkness**

**BPOV**

**Song: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson**

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

_But baby, you hardly even notice _

_When I try to show you _

_This song It's meant to keep you _

_From doin' what you're supposed to _

_Like wakin' up too early _

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

* * *

I felt my eyes open slowly, small flickers of light flooding through my protective lids as I try to close them tighter, the light burnt my eyes when I finally regained the power to see. The picture was fuzzy at first becoming clearer to reveal three figures one in which sped my heart up just looking at him, auburn hair was spread over his pale head, looking worriedly at the blonde man I knew to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen and next to them was my small pixie.

"Hey," I felt my throat tighten in pain as the words flooded out of my mouth, I blinked back the tears in my eyes, "What's happening?" I asked banishing more tears behind my lids.

"Oh Bella, your awake! I was so scared, Edward called saying he was in the hospital and you had collapsed and I thought you were dead and I missed you so much. You can't leave me Bella! I love you so much, please don't ever scare me like that again," Alice mumbled into my skin as she hugged me tight. I remembered faintly what had happened, the beautiful piano piece Edward said was mine. The tears rushed to my eyes just remembering it, I looked over at him and saw his normally messy hair at all angles like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly, something I had learnt he only did when he was nervous. I sent him a small smile assuring him that I was fine.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over," Carlisle said looking at me with an emotion I couldn't decipher in his eyes.

"Dad, can't you just bend the rules just this once?" I saw Edward plead as his father led him out of the door. Alice gave me a small kiss on the cheek and another lecture on scaring her before she skipped to the door pleading her case with Edward.

"I'm sorry, an inspectors in today and we can't make any exceptions to hospital rules. Tomorrow I'm sure you can twist them but today, no," his face was one of authority and Edward sent me a small smile before he left the room with his head down, Alice at his side skipping away laughing about something.

"Bella," Carlisle started, I turned my face to look at him not sure what emotion I should be feeling by the plastic look on his face, "I ran more tests while you were unconscious to discover what had happened to you back at the house," he started in the tone I learnt he only used with patients, "I found in the scans," at this point he held up a scan of my lung and I could already see the difference from before, I chocked back the tears before he even started to explain, "it seems that the tumors are growing more rapidly than we first expected," I diverted my eyes to the window. I could see children playing in the park across the road, they all looked so happy. I wished that for once I could be like them so carefree, so alive.

"From this we can now deduce that the original prediction of you life span has been reduced from 6 weeks to 4 weeks," I didn't move my eyes from the window but even I could do the calculation.

1 week.

At the most.

1 week of my life left to live.

I began to sit up but Carlisle walked over and gently moved me back down to a lying position, "I'm sorry but we are going to have to keep you in the hospital, I'll start you on pain medication straight away. It will be uncomfortable at first but you won't feel it soon afterwards," I continued to stare blankly out of the window, trying hard to keep my tears from escaping.

"Don't tell him," I whispered, still looking at a brunette girl laughing as she ran away from a taller bronze haired boy, "I can't tell him," I whispered. One tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it quickly away voiding my face from any emotion. A small girl had come to join the brunette and the bronze haired boy just shaking her head with her hands on her hips as she pointed at something on the brunette's dress. I laughed at how much they resembled Alice, Edward and I.

I wiped away another tear before I heard Carlisle leaving the room leaving a small sorry floating through the air. I touched my head and felt the flat surface on which there was once brown locks, my fingers trailed down my face onto my cheek bones I could feel the difference in my face, it was thinner and weaker, my once plump lips were cracked and shrivelled their once pinkish colour had paled into an almost white. My hands travelled down towards my stomach to the place I had learnt held my poison, my end but also my beginning.

It was within this moment that I realise I would rather I died of cancer now and have met and loved Edward Cullen than to have lived a cancer free life without him.

My illness brought us together and taught me how to love but it will also now is pushing us apart.

Making me leave when I have finally found the one thing worth living for.

The one thing I truly love.

The one thing now I know I could never live without.

I love him so much that in my own thoughts I feel that I also love my illness, the one thing that brought us together but also the same thing that will finally force me to go.

Forever.

My eyes wondered over to the park once again.

The children were laughing, running, skipping, jumping, smiling, things I wish I had had time to do more of, things that just left you happy, ecstatic, things that make you want to yell up to the skies, things that you start to regret not doing enough of, the things that you love even though you've never done them.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice float from the door, I didn't turn my head knowing who it was already, "Are you okay?" he asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed that Alice usually resides in.

"Peachy," I pealed my face away from the window towards the face of the Adonis before me. We both started laughing yet mine came out as more of a strangled cry.

"Has the pain medication started working yet?" he asked taking my hand in his own, kissing my knuckles lightly.

"A nurse came in and gave it to me about 5 seconds ago," I smiled at him, I patted the space beside me on the bed. He shot me a crooked grin that sped my heart up to an extraordinary speed, he climbed onto the space in the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. The heat radiating off his body as I buried my face in his chest, intoxicated by the smell.

"Edward?" she mumbled into his shirt, she felt his lips on her forehead as he nodded into the kiss, "I hate hospitals."

We just laughed until I lifted my head from his chest, "Can you promise me something?" I asked him.

"Depends on what," he chuckled looking at me suspiciously before kissing my lips softly.

"I don't want to die in a hospital," I tried to lift the corners of my mouth up into a smile but gave up when I realised that mission had failed, I put a finger onto Edward's lips, "everyone is dying Edward, just some people have to leave earlier," I whispered removing my finer from his perfect lips. He kissed my forehead again.

"What do I have to promise?" he whispered back to me, drawing patterns onto my bare head.

"To not let me die here, anywhere but here," I mumbled burying my face back into his chest.

"I'll try," he whispered kissing my head.

"That's all I can ask," I smirked and kissed him on the lips fully aware of the limited time I had left.

"I haven't decided yet..." he trailed off with a crooked smile as I looked at him questionably, "if you look batter with hair or without."

"Oh, a bald man or a girl?" I asked with a laugh.

"Well, for your information I happen to have a thing for bald men," I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked, the sarcasm clear in my voice.

"About what?"

"Whether or not my boyfriend will be running off with a balding middle aged man," I said in a patronizing voice.

"I won't be leaving you," he whispered in my ear kissing my lips once more, "ever."

I felt dizzy again as the room started spinning around me, I lifted up my head and it was starting to shake, my body started to tense as it shook harder. I felt Edward's body remove itself from my side as my body shook erratically, I couldn't stop myself. I felt myself getting held down on my side but the shaking still didn't stop until suddenly I heard the beeping in the distance quicken.

I heard voices call my name.

My body still shaking.

I heard a velvety voice yell my name and a final touch on my leg sent shocks throw my system.

I felt a sharp pain travel up my spine as my shakes finally stopped and my world blanked out once again.

_I won't be leaving you... ever._

'I'm sorry,' I whispered again before I gave into the darkness.

* * *

_Maybe we could sleep in _

_I'll make you banana pancakes _

_Pretend like it's the weekend now _

_And we could pretend it all the time _

_Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_There ain't no need to go outside _

_Ain't no need, ain't no need _

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

_We've got to wake up slow_

_-Banana Pancakes, Jack Johnson_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading... PLEASE REVIEW! Since you all every so nicely gave me 20 reviews i gave you a chapter... good deal?_**

**_i will write another one quickly for 25 reviews???_**

**_Remember; OBAMA STOLE HIS CATCHPHRASE FROM BOB THE BUILDER! CAN WE FIX IT?! YES WE CAN! (Long Live Bob The Builder!)_**

**_*For anyone who didnt know that last sentence was sarcastic ;P*_**

**_*But I do actually like Bob The Builder, because WHO DOESNT?*_**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever_**


	7. Forever

**Disclaimer: Not mine - not matter how much I wish!**

**Forever **

**EPOV**

**Songs: Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson and Need by Hana Pestel **

_I'm not quite sure how to breathe  
Without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye  
To all we were_

Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide when I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me

Can I feel any more  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me I don't need you

* * *

I am lost.

Without her.

My existence is meaningless unless it's with her.

I am fading.

I don't know who I am anymore.

I don't know who I am without her.

I don't know who I am when she isn't near.

I don't know who I am without the touch of her skin on mine.

I looked up once again from our connected hands to her peaceful face upon it was a small smile as she lay motionless on the sheets. I reached up with my spare hand to stroke along the line of her flawless jaw, round her beautiful lips, I skimmed the eyelids that were now lightly closed as if only sleeping.

But even I knew she wasn't sleeping.

It had been two days of pure torture since she fell into a coma.

I don't think I will ever be able to live without her.

I love her.

I love her with every piece of my being.

We are one soul that is just inhabiting two bodies.

Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one

I looked back at our hands then up to her still face I took a deep breath before I said it, "Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident," I took another deep shaky breath before I continued, "It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, but it's not always easy, to recognize love, even when we hold it.... in our hands. I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you ... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me. The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain signing to it...you and you alone make me feel that I am alive...Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen you and you are more," I closed my eyes and pushed back the tears threatening my eyes.

"Hello, Edward," I heard Alice whisper to me as she woke up on the seat beside Bella's bed, after a moment of silence Alice laughed, "I remember once when we were about 8, and you were about 9, two girls called Lauren and Jessica became obsessed with you after seeing your picture in the paper," she stopped and looked into space with a slight smile playing at one side of her mouth, "and when we got back the Bella's house that day we searched you on google, well Bella did but I was curious what all the fuss was about, and as soon as she saw your picture she started, I don't know what you'd call it, 'internet stalking' you. She knew everything about you, and even though she was as obsessed as Lauren and Jessica she never told anyone," the smile on her lips grew bigger and another giggle escaped her lips, "when we got home one day I was going through her closet when she went to the toilet and I found this white dress, that looked exactly like a wedding dress. So when she got back to the room I asked her what it was and she just blushed and mumbled. In the end I found out every night she would dress up in the dress and imagine getting married to you," I couldn't bring myself to laugh so I smiled at Alice and she chuckled.

"Oh, and another funny time was when we went to La Plush, on the reservation, when we were about 15 and met this guy called Jacob, or something, but he was so obsessed with Bella it was scary. He would follow us and always try and kiss Bella or hold her hand. He came up behind her pushed her over just so he could catch her and look like a hero. Then when Bella had enough she kneed him where it hurts," I chuckled along with her this time, "he didn't follow us around after that."

"You really should get something to eat, you just woke up, you must be hungry," I said looking at her pale, tired face.

"What about you?" she asked me looking concerned.

"Dad comes in with a breakfast, lunch and dinner for me every day, that my mum has made me."

"Do you actually eat them?" she asked putting her hand on top of my spare hand.

"I try and eat some but I can never keep it down, I started giving it to the children's ward," I whispered my eyes still transfixed on Bella's peaceful features.

"Why is there a guitar next to you?" Alice looked questionable to the object beside me feet.

"I have been writing a song for Bella," I answered in a quiet voice that I didn't think she would have been able to her.

"Can I hear it?" she asked politely in the same small voice I had answered her in.

"It's not finished and it's not really very good and-," but I was interrupted before I could continue.

"That's bull," she laughed at reached over handing the guitar to me, "and I will be a judge of that anyway."

I just sighed and placed my fingers on the strings before starting to sing,

"_Ooh_

_Standing by a broken tree,_

_Her hands are all twisted,_

_She's pointing at me,_

_I was damned by light comin,_

_Over all she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky,_

_She said, "Walk on over here to a bit of shade,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms if only you say_

_Let me sign,_

_Let me sign."_

My fingers let go of the string and I looked at Bella for any reaction, but her face was still as peaceful and frozen as before. I heard a sniff from a across the bed and I turned to see Alice crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was that bad," I frowned but started to sub consciously trace circles over the back of my loves hand.

"No, Edward. It was so beautiful," Alice laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I think you should give your food to the children now Edward, I'll keep her safe for you," I looked from Bella-to-Alice-to-food, after a few seconds I ran from the room towards the children's ward, the picture of Bella from our date in my hands at all times. As soon as I arrived I gave the food to Tanya, who was working in the ward at the time, but shielded away from her pity filled eyes as I ran back to my Bella.

As I reached the door I heard a small whimper from inside. I quickly pushed the door open as saw my love flickering her eyes as f deciding to open them or not.

I ran quickly towards the bed and stroked the line of her jaw once more and heard her mumbled, "Edward?" I nodded and whispered a yes as her eyes scrunched up as if in pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" I begged as her brown orbs opened to meet my pleading green ones, "Oh, I can't believe you're awake, I-" I felt a small finger on my lip as a small tear rolled down her cheek followed by another.

"It hurts," she whispered clutching her side, "Edward, it hurts so much, I can't- I need- I don't, help," another small tear rolled down her pale cheeks and I kissed it off.

"Everything is going to fine Bella don't worry-"

"No, it's not," she whispered, "I am going to die and you promised. It hurts. It hurts so much, Edward. I can't do it, it's over, please. Kill me. Please, do it quickly. Now. It hurts so much. Please Edward," she begged me, with tears rolled down face beautiful face, to kill her, "Carlisle said if I stayed on the machines I would only last at most a week but I can't Edward, it hurts so much," another tear rolled down her cheeks as she dug into her side harder.

_What am I doing? _I asked myself in all honesty as I untangled Bella from her sheets and pulled the various instruments keeping her alive from her body.

_You are killing her, _my body answered itself as I held Bella's body to my chest, _but you are doing what she wants, you are making her happy, you are taking away her pain, _my brain argued back as I opened the large window behind her bed and climbed through.

_I love you,_

_I love you,_

_I love you, _I repeated in my head enough times to make myself believe I had said it out loud to my Bella.

"Park," I heard her whisper to me as she cried against my chest, I spotted the small park across from the hospital and ran for it before anyone else could catch us.

"I will run forever with you," I whispered in her ear as I ran through the grass towards the large row of trees.

"I will run with you forever," she whispered back to me and I felt she cracked lips against the stubble on my chin. When I reached a patch of trees a gently sat on the ground and rocked Bella back and forth on my knee.

_I love you._

"Edward?" I heard my angels voice from beneath my chin, I ducked my head and kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you, Edward," she whispered and my heart started to beat heavily.

"I love you, my Bella,' I whispered back kissing her forehead softly.

"Forever?" she asked in a weak voice kissing every crevice of my face as I did the same to her.

"Forever and always, my love" I whispered back before Bella eyes opened wide as she began to shake again, her whole body tensing.

She shook in my arms as I held her close to my chest, the tears running down both of our faces until she finally slowed down and then stopped.

I bent my face down to her frozen one and kissing her cold, frozen lips softly for one last time.

Forever...

* * *

_My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me_

Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me

_-Need, Hana Pastel_

* * *

**Thank you for reading... please review and tell me what you think! Only the epilogue left and I wrote that before the first chapter so it's already ready I just would like some reviews before its out there so ... please?**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story and without your words I probably wouldnt have finished it so... THANK YOU!**

**Just as a hint for the last chapter it's in... APOV, JPOV (Jasper POV) and 3****rd**** Person POV! Which is a clue but not what you might be thinking!**

_**Please review and thank you for reading...**_

_**edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever **_


	8. Epilouge: Together

_**Disclaimer: I don't own - wish i did, but i don't :(**_

**Epilogue**

**APOV**

**Song: Run by Snow Patrol **

**You have to listen to this because it is just amazing with it.**

.......................................................................................................................................................

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

.......................................................................................................................................................

_Bella kept creeping into my mind all day. It has been 5 years since it happened. _

I got out of my car and headed towards my house.

_If it wasn't for Bella I wouldn't have known Edward, he is my best friend. I don't think I could live without him. It took me months to even leave Bella's room after it happened and even 5 years later I am still recovering. _

"Jasper!" I called out as I opened the front door. After there was no answer I presumed that he had just taken Lizzie to see his mom. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes.

_It took Edward longer. He didn't leave his house for years, 3 and a half. Over which time I had to force feed him, force him to drink, sometimes I even had to force him to breath. One day I was determined to get him out the house and I did, with the help of Emmett. He hasn't ever gotten over it, you tell all his thoughts were about Bella, every breath was for Bella, every time he closed his eyes you could see a small smile pull at the edge of his constant frown, every time he closed his eyes I knew it was Bella he was seeing. He tried to be sane around everyone else, especially Esme, but he fooled no-one. _

I pressed the button to the answer machine and started tidying up the mess Jasper hadn't clean up this morning.

"Alice, its Esme here, just wanted to make sure you're okay, please call me back as soon as you get this message," her voice flooded through the speakers and I made a mental note to call her back. I moved to Lizzie's room and picked up all her toys from the floor.

"Hey, I miss you already, love. I took Lizzie to see my mom, I thought you might want some time to yourself seeing as, well, erm... see you soon. I love you, say goodbye to mummy Lizzie" Jasper's voice filled the room and I smiled, just his voice could brighten the worst day, "bye bye mummy, I woves you."

"End of messages," the robotic voice said as I ran back into the room to call Esme.

.......................................................................................................................................................

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

.......................................................................................................................................................

I pressed in her number and waiting while the dial tone played through my ear. I looked around the room until my eyes landed on a small white envelope beside the door. I walked over while the tone still played in my ear and picked up the letter.

No name was written on it so I opened it, curiosity getting the better of me.

_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved._

_Goodbye, Ali. _

Was written in Edward's elegant script. I burrowed my eyebrows trying to understand the meaning of the words then suddenly I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach.

_Goodbye..._

No! I screamed in my head and dropped the phone onto the floor and running towards the door. I ran back towards my Porsche and thrust my keys into the ignition praying I was wrong.

_Please Edward stop! I need you!_

The tears poured down my face as I sped past unknown people and houses.

_Don't you even try, Cullen!_

I hit the steering wheel begging my car to move faster than its already speeding state. I swerved into the parking space outside his small house and ran to the door, opening it with my key.

"EDWARD!" I screamed running around the mess spread over the floor. I looked through the kitchen and noticed one draw pulled out this its contents smeared across the tiles. Knives.

"EDWARD!" I screamed running through each room tears running feely from my eyes. I stopped running trying to think when I heard running water above my head. _Please god, NO!_

.......................................................................................................................................................

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

.......................................................................................................................................................

I ran up the stairs and into his bathroom. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door, where my bare feet were met with running water. My eyes flashed around the room.

It smelt of a mixture of alcohol and blood.

I let out a whimper as my eyes travelled towards the bath.

There was Edward. Both his arms were stuck out of the tub, long thick slits through the wrists. Empty bottles surrounded the edge and an empty packet of pills next to his hand. The water surrounding him was died red with blood and a knife was gripped in his other hand.

_Oh Edward._

I screamed in pain at the image in front of me. I ran towards the tub and quickly pulled out my phone.

He picked up after the first ring, "EDWARD!" was all I shot into the receiver before I hung up and called desperately for an ambulance. Without thinking I dropped my cell and jumped into the bath pulling off my belt securing it around his wrists trying to stop the blood. I straddled his waist and slammed my tiny fists against his still chest.

"DAMN IT EDWARD DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I screamed through my tears, "DONT EVEN TRY! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GO CULLEN! STAY WITH ME! I NEED YOU!" I shivered and let out another scream continuing slamming my fists against him.

"DONT GO! EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! STAY WITH ME!" his eyes never opened so I pounded his chest with all my might, "NOT BOTH OF YOU! NOT AGAIN!" I repeatedly screamed and I didn't stop even when a pair of familiar arms grabbed me around the waist.

.......................................................................................................................................................

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

.......................................................................................................................................................

I tightened my small legs around Edward's body and pounded with all might thrashing against the person's arms.

"Alice! Honey, let go of him," I heard Jasper's voice plead in the back of my head.

"NO!" I screamed as I was pulled of Edward's frozen body, "HE CANT LEAVE ME! HE PROMISED!"

I punched and kicked Jasper's body pleading for him to let go of me. Yet, his grip only tightened.

"I HATE YOU! LET GO OF ME! EDWARD YOU PROMISED NEVER TO LEAVE!"

Jasper pulled me out of the room where I saw a group of men pulling Edward towards an ambulance. Jasper sat me in the car and drove away as I cried and cringed away from his hands.

**JPOV**

We had been in the hospital for 5 hours now and the doctors were still working on Edward. Alice hadn't come anywhere near me since I pulled her into the car. She screamed every time I tried to go near her and she just sat against the wall of the hospital rocking back and forth repeating the same words, "You promised. You said you'd never leave. Please." It pained me to see her like this. Esme and Carlisle came as soon as they had gotten the call. Esme was grabbing onto a sullen Carlisle, Carlisle looked at me at then his eyes turned even more pained as he took in Alice's rocking figure in the corner. Esme didn't look around until they had sat down and when she saw Alice a new flood of tears pooled over her. They had both tried to talk to her but she just screamed and cried anytime one of us stood up.

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen?" A doctor came out with no emotion shown on his face.

"Please, call us Esme and Carlisle. This is Jasper and that is Alice," Esme smiled nodding towards Alice's frozen figure as she looked pleadingly towards the doctor.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle, we tried all we could but your son has slipped into a coma. We are not sure at this moment whether he will come out but we can wish," he smiled at us pityingly as Esme cried into Carlisle's chest and Alice stood up in one quick movement, still mumbling the same sentence to herself, "you can visit him in room 3014."

I heard Alice let out a strangled sob before running of towards the room, I don't know how she knew the exact way but when I stood up I felt a small hand on my arm, "Let her have her time," Esme whispered.

.......................................................................................................................................................

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

.......................................................................................................................................................

**APOV**

I sat in the all too familiar room in the all too familiar chair. Bella's room, my chair. 3014. I looked at Edward. His green eyes were hidden behind closed lids but his lips were pulled into a smile, a smile hadn't seen for 5 years. A smile I missed. Bella's smile. I also smiled at the thought that he was truly happy even if he was hidden from me. I took his hands in mine and let another smile slide onto my face.

"So you're happy?" I asked his sleeping figure, "I'll miss you," I said letting one tear slip but forbidding anymore, "I haven't seen you happy since it happened. But now you're happy. So I know you're close to her. I love you Edward, I don't know how I would have lived after Bella died if it wasn't for you. You are my best friend and I know you need to be somewhere else right now. Just make sure you keep her safe and happy. Also, make sure you say a hello from me before you go and forget about your little pixie. You can go now, I know you need to. I release you from your promise. You are allowed to leave if it's what you want. Just be happy make sure that there is always a smile on your face, goodbye," I kissed his hand and felt something against the back of my hand. I lifted up his gown and pulled a piece of paper out from between his skin and the rim of his boxers, I stood up and stood beside the door as Esme and Carlisle talked to him. I flinched as Jasper cradled me in his arms but didn't push him off... I flipped over the piece of paper and saw on it the picture I had taken of Bella and Edward and their first date, another sob escaped as I lifted my head back up to see Edward.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

His heart monitor sped up and a group of nurses rushed into the room as Esme cried.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

The echoing cry from the monitor flooded the room as Esme cried onto Edward still body.

"Time of death 11:47pm," a doctor said as he wiped his forehead.

The smile across Edwards face didn't fade, if anything, it grew.

.......................................................................................................................................................

_Light up..._

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

.......................................................................................................................................................

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Isabella Marie Swan had had her eyes closed since she arrived. They often fluttered but never opened. She would often move around but her eyes would always be shut sometimes tightly, sometimes so loose you thought she was merely blinking. Every thought, every picture, that flooded her head was of Edward. She would often wish that she could sleep just so she could dream of him. _

_Many thought being here was a dream in itself but Bella's only heaven was wherever Edward was. She took in a deep, unnecessary, breath but was yet to move. _

_Each had their own picture of what their 'heaven' was but when Bella first arrived she had no need for a heaven because her heaven was in her mind. She wished for Edward and wished for nothing more. So she was placed in a meadow where, from since that second, she has sat and thought of her passed life. Mainly of Edward but sometimes images of Alice would flitter into her mind but be quickly replaced with a crooked smile or a glistening emerald eye. _

_Bella was relaying their first kiss through her head over and over again letting a smile creep onto her sullen face at the shivers the scene still shot through her spine. _

_Bella was too preoccupied in her own mind, like usual, to realise a difference in her surroundings. At the edge of the grass stood a new figure, whose eyes were looking at every aspect of the meadow; hearing the trickling from the river nearby, the multicoloured wild flowers placed throughout, the tall green trees that hovered over head but not enough to block out the sun that lit up the small circle of green grass. The man's bronze hair shone in the light and his emerald orbs glistened as he approached the frozen figure sitting in the centre of the green grass._

_As he approached his initial thought was correct. It was _his _Bella. His white teeth glistened as a huge grin spread across his face._

"_Hi," Bella heard the familiar velvet voice say and her eyes shot open. Before she could say anything Edward ran at her pulling them both to the ground where he placed his cold lips against hers. They moved in sync as electric shocks were sent through each body. Edwards tongue trailed sinfully slow across Bella bottom lip as she groaned when the tongues encircled each others. His hands travelled to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him as hers got tangled into the messy bronze locks._

_They both pulled away trying to catch another unnecessary breath._

"_You kept me waiting," Bella said with a pout, patting down her hand of brown hair._

"_I'm sorry, there were just something's I had to do," he smiled and gave her another peck on the lips, even with the small touch an electric pulse shot through them both, "I love you Edward."_

"_I love you, Bella," he sighed and pulled closer to a body he had missed for so long._

"_Forever?" she asked._

"_Forever and Always."_

"_Bella?" Edwards voice mumbled into her hair._

"_Yes," Bella replied happily._

"_Alice says hi."_

_........................................................................................................................................................................_

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

_-Run, Snow Patrol_

.......................................................................................................................................................

**_Well, its over! I hope you enjoyed it... Bella and Edward are together. Please review and tell me if you thought it was ok... _**

**_Thank you so much for reading my story, and I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you again..._**

**_please review..._**

**_edward (.) x (.) cullen (.) x (.) forever _**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo


	9. Nominated

I just wanted to say a final thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

News is that this story; To Live? has been nominated for Best Romance at The Golden Chocolate Awards ( goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com ) and i would love if you would vote for my story.

Thank you so much again for reading the story,

edward(.)x(.)cullen(.)x(.)forever


End file.
